


The First Cut is the Deepest (Art Masterpost)

by dragyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragyn/pseuds/dragyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://rankwriter.livejournal.com/20529.html">The First Cut is the Deepest</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter">rankwriter</a>, for SPN Mpreg Big Bang 2013. (Art masterpost on <a href="http://dragynville.livejournal.com/565863.html">LJ</a>.)</p><p>Story summary: Jensen really loved his husband Jeff, and Jeff really loved him back. Everything was perfect, until it wasn't. Jared really loves his husband Jeff, and Jeff loves Jared, too. When Jeff's two worlds collide, there will be winners and losers, pain and loss. This is a story about a man who loved two men, lost them through his own stupidity, and his fight to make things right and maybe win back the loves of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Cut is the Deepest (Art Masterpost)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Jensen, Jared, Jeff etc are not mine. *sad face*

### Title/main banner:

Immediately upon reading the story, I got the inspiration for the basic layout of this image in mind: Jeff in the middle with images of Jensen's and Jared's stories on either side of him. I went with the grid/squares, bold stripes, and strong fonts to give it a masculine feel to match the feel of the story and characters.

### Chapter dividers:

The story doesn't have traditional chapters so much as POV shifts with their names as dividers, so I thought it would be fun to combine their images with their names.

  
  
  
  


### End banner:

I carried the divider theme into the end banner, but with their house as the image.

### Book covers:

I also made alternate book covers, both a Jensen and a Jared version.

  
  


### Downloads:

PDFs and .epub eBooks with alternate covers at both [story](http://rankwriter.livejournal.com/20529.html) and [art](http://dragynville.livejournal.com/565863.html) masterposts on LJ.


End file.
